ONE NIGHT STAND
by T3R3Z11SM3NOTYOU
Summary: Sebastian gets a girl pregnant and leaves. Sebastianxoc WARNING LEMON leave reviews for advices if needed please


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONLY THE OC! WARNING LEMON!**

My name is Rose Sherwood. I am a maid for the Phantomhives. I only been working for them for a month and half. I was a maid for a different family but they had to let me go because.. I am pregnant. I know who the father of my baby is but he will never know since i change my hair style and make up style. And the father is the butler... Sebastian... Michaelis...

_8 months earlier_

"Rose, make sure you do your chores completly and not half-ass." my master told me. "Yes, sir," I replied. I began doing my chores like my master told me to. "By the way, we will be having a visitor soon by 5:30, this evening. Make sure all the house work is done and prepare a room for the visitor and their butler." Master order me. I bowed in response. I had dusted the dinning hall and hall ways. "Did you hear? Ceil Phantomhive is coming tonight and stay the night!" I heard one of the servents squiled. "Really? So he might be bringing in his HANDSOME butler with him?" The other servent squiled. I started back at my chores again. I have heard about this butler but never really has interest in him. They say he can do ANYTHING perfect. Anyways I prepared the two guests rooms. "Rose, the halls look very clean and so does the dinning room," my masters wife said to me. "I am glad to hear you are pleased." I bowed. "Go wash up and get ready when they come." she said. "yes, ma'am." I responded. I went to my room and went to the bowl over by my room. I begin washing my face and hands. I changed into a clean outfit.

5:30

The doorbell rings. "They are here master." I told him. "Go answer the door for them." he ordered. I went to the door and opened it. There stood a small handsom child in a dark blue suite. With dark black hair and sapphire eyes. Stood next to him was a tall skinny man. Pale as snow but gorgouse looking skin. Wearin a tuxido and gloves. His eyes were red like rubbies and hair dark as a crows feather. He was even smiling. "Welcome, to the Carlton Manor. Lord Carlton has been expecting you, please come in." i said in a very poliet tone. They both came in and I had shut the door. "The Master is this was Lord Phantomhive." I lead ceil to where my master is. "Rose will you close the door, I need to talk to him Privately." He eyed me. I closed the door. "Is dinner being prepared right now?" ceils butler asked me. "Yes." I responded and left the area. "Will you give me a tour?" He asked. "um.. Yes, this way please." I walked to the dinning room and he followed. "This here is the dinning room. Most of the meals are served here and yet sometimes the masters like to eat out." I said in a causual tone. "Quite lovely." He smiled. I led him to where the family room is. "This is the room the masters and the children spend time together in." "I see." i started to walk out of the room and i had tripped over the carpet. Before i had hit the ground the butler had caught me. "careful" he ordered. "Thanks.." "No need to thank me, I am one hell of a butler. It is my job to make sure nothing is broken." I quickly backed away and runs off. "Did i say something?" He asked. I got out of sight. That was too close...

I put the plates down in front of the two lords and left the dinning room. "excuse me, miss rose, did i say something to upset you?" the butler asked. "No, i.. i just got a little confused thats all" i began walking up to my bedroom. "Now, now dont be afraid, i wont bite. Much." he smirked. i had stayed silent. "let me make you get comfortable." he said and walked up to me. I backed up to a tight corner. The butler had put his hand on my face and the other petting my hair. Relax rose. Relax. The butler gently kisses me with passion. I didnt even kiss back i stood there in shock and yet he was still kissing me. He had bit my lower lip for an entrance. I had granted that permission. His tongue dominated mine completly. "Hmm.. You have soft lips.." He whispered in my ear. I then turned red as a tomatoe. The butler picks me up and carries me into my bedroom. "Do not worry i will be gentle with you my flower." He said.

He layed me onto the bed. He kisses me and i kissed him back. He had already had tooken off my dress. I became even more red. He begins kissing my neck and i let out a soft moan. His mouth slides down my neck to my chest area. He begins sucking on my left breast and masssage the other. I moaned even loader. He gave a smirk. then he slid down my area. He slide in a finger which caused me to gasp and moan. He starts moving finger and slid in another. I moaned until i came. He pulls his fingers out and lick the juice off. He went back to my lower area and slid his tounge in. I moaned. He moves his tounge pretty rough making me moan loudly. I moaned until a came again. He the takes all of his clothes off. I stared at his well musclular six-pack. And until i saw IT. Now IT was huge. Bigger than my foot. "Like what you see?" he smiles. I nod. he climbs ontop of me. He gently slides it in. I cried out in pain. He just stared at me till i got used to his size.

He begins moving at a steady pace than he sped up. I moaned like there is no tomorrow. Then he hit my g-spot making me scream out in pleasure. He kept on hitting it and making me scream. He then went even deeper and harder. Making me moan and came. He kept on going. He went even faster every minute making me came again. Then he reached his limit and he let out all of his seed into me. We both pant. "sleep." he ordered and kissed me. I then fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone and so was master Ceil.

_Present_

Now i am at Ceil Phantomhives. I Now had learned the butlers name is Sebastian. And he doesnt reconize me since I changed my whole image. My hair is longer and is different color and i am pregnant and 6 weeks away from my due date. Oh i even changed my name to Anne.

"Anne. Do not work yourself to hard you could hurt the baby." Sebastian said to me as I was cleaning the bathrooms. "But, what is there to do that wont hurt my baby?" I asked. "Nothing. after the child is born than you can do your normal chores." he walks away. Hard to believe that was the man who one night standed me. Then again he is right... AGAIN. I entered my room and begins knitting. "Someday baby, I hope when you grow up you will find yourself a nice man or woman who wont leave you. If you are a boy, I hope you will be respectful to me and any other women you meet. You are a girl i hope you will find a nice young man who.." I started to finish what i begin say then my water broke. I started to scream in pain. Everyone runs into my room. when i mean everyone i mean everyone. "what is going on here." ceil demanded. "My... water just... broke.." I whimpered. "Master, since it is late allow me to deliver her child." Sebastian segested. "Alright. Everyone out." He and the other servants left. Sebastian lays me onto my bed. "Relax rose." He ordered. I looked at him in shock. "How.." " I knew it was you by your eyes." He is now not smiling.

Hours later I had given birth to both a boy and a girl. "Wow..." was all i said. I then begin to lose conciousness. "Rose?" no response.


End file.
